Rhythms of Heaven and Hell
by Silver Hoshipon
Summary: What happens when Black Hoshipon and the Seven Archfiends work together with Hild to get rid of the Super Hero Patapons? Find out in this crossover between Oh My Goddess! and Patapon! Chapter 12 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The message

Black Hoshipon slowly made her way back to her throne, defeated once again by the now Super Hero Marx. "That damned Marx plagues me every turn I take! He even defeated my precious balrog!" Shouted Black Hoshipon in the empty halls of her castle in the underworld. "I must think of a way to defeat those dreaded Super Hero Patapons!" Black Hoshipon thought out loud. Suddenly, an Akumapon soldier burst in through the doors and hurried to Black Hoshipons throne and knelt before her.  
>"My Empress, you have received a message!" Said the Akumapon as he knelt before Black Hoshipon. "Well? Out with it!" Black Hoshipon shouted at the Akumapon. "Of course my empress..." The Akumapon stuttered nervously then held out a piece of paper. "B-Black Hoshipon i-is to report to the..." The Akumapon muttered nervously, looking more and more uneasy as he read on. "The...? Spit it out already!" Shouted Black Hoshipon.<p>

"Black Hoshipon is to report to the...Daimakaicho." Said the Akumapon, who dropped the paper immediatley after reading it.  
>The paper floated in front of Black Hoshipon, who preceded to pick the paper up and read it for herself. Her eye comically bugged out as she read the name once again, and saw a doodle of the Daimakaicho sticking her tongue out. "Please tell me...this is a joke." Said Black Hoshipon in a grave tone.<br>"I w-wish it w-was!" Yelled the Akumapon as he got to his feet and dashed towards the exit. "W-wait! I need someone to come with me!" Shouted Black Hoshipon as she watched the Akumapon bolt out of the room. "S-sorry my empress! I need to go to the restroom! Au Revoir!" Shouted the Akumapon as he ran out of the room.

"Oh no! What will I do? Even I'm too scared to go alone!" Said Black Hoshipon to herself as she sat in her thrown looking at the floor. Suddenly, she had a chill run up her spine (If that's even possible.) as she heard a cold voice speak to her. "Woosh woosh...Shwoop! Is the almighty Black Hoshipon, second to only the leader of hell herself scared?" Said a mysterious black figure as it appeared before her. "The keyword there is SECOND! Do not bother me now Tolerance, for I have no patience for you." Said Black Hoshipon.  
>The figure finally materialized enough to fully reveal itself to be the Archfiend of Tolerance. "Hehehe. I heard your little problem. I would be glad to accompany you to your destination." Spoke the Archfiend in a joking tone.<p>

"And for what reason would YOU of all people want to come?" Said Black Hoshipon as she glared at the Archfiend. "I wish to speak with the Daimakaicho, why else would I want to come?" Said the Archfiend of Tolerance as his tail wagged slightly. "..." Black Hoshipon shut her eye for a minute and thought. "...Very well. But only because I do not wish to go alone. And none of my men are brave enough to come with me." Said Black Hoshipon as she got off her throne and began to float towards the exit. "Oh happy day! Woosh~!" Shouted the Archfiend of Tolerance as he followed Black Hoshipon towards Nidhogg, at the center of the underworld.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

This is my first fan fiction, it will move along quite fast so don't worry. Also Marx is the name of my main hero in Patapon 3, all other hero's will use their class names.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Deal with the devil.

Many of the demons eyed Black Hoshipon and the Archfiend, whispering back and forth of various rumours heard about them. Most of them not pleasant, mainly about their failures in the past, or how stupid they looked compared to other demons. "Woosh~ I've never been to this part of the underworld before! Hehe! So big!" Shouted Tolerance as he gazed around, being sure to stick close to Black Hoshipon.  
>"Shut up and stick close. We are almost at our destination." Said Black Hoshipon as they entered a large building. The receptionist greeted them with a less then pleasant attitude. "What do you freaks want?" Grunted the demon at the counter. "Listen here! I am Black Hoshipon, Empress of the Akumapon army and demon of extreme power in the underworld! I have an appointment with the Daimakaicho, and have brought a guest."<br>Hissed Black Hoshipon as the demon behind the counter froze up at the mention of the Daimakaicho. "Very well miss, please proceed down the hall. You can't miss Her office." Directed the demon. Black Hoshipon floated ever so slowly down the hall, Tolerance following behind her. They came to a large door with a name plate on it, it read: "Daimakaicho Hild". Black Hoshipon went to knock on the door when they suddenly flew open. Black Hoshipon nervously floated inside, Tolerance following close behind her not wanting to miss the chance to meet the Daimakaicho in person. The door slammed shut behind them.

Black Hoshipon floated towards a large desk with a throne behind it, the throne turned around so the back of it faced them. "M-miss Daimakaicho, you requested my presence?" Stuttered Black Hoshipon, Tolerance silently chuckling behind her. "My my! Black Hoshi here seems to fear this person so much! Although I suppose I should fear the leader of hell as well! Hehe." Thought Tolerance, not knowing that his thoughts could be heard by Hild.  
>"I think maybe you should fear her too!" Said Hild as she spun around smiling at the pair. "WOOSH! You can hear my thoughts!" blurted out Tolerance as he floated away from the desk slightly. "Of course I can! I am the leader of hell after all!" Said Hild, still smiling. Black Hoshipon, fell to the floor and bowed to Hild. Tolerance mimicked this action, being careful not to offend. Black Hoshipon arose and spoke nervously to Hild.<br>"So L-lady Daimakaicho..."  
>"Please, Just say Hild. Daimakaicho gets sooo boring." Said Hild, now laying back in her chair.<br>"L-lady Hild..." Continued Black Hoshipon. "W-what is it that you want with me...?" Black Hoshipon said, as she stared nervously at Hild.  
>"Well, I have been trying quite hard lately to increase the shares of demons on earth, however a collection of pesky goddesses have gotten in my way." explained Hild.<br>"And since you just came back from a failure, I thought "What better punishment then sending her to earth to help out?" Said Hild, a smile on her face again.  
>"Me? But...why?" Asked Black Hoshipon, fear now deeply in her voice.<br>"Woosh! Yes! Why Black Hoshi? Why not me!" Shouted the Archfiend of Tolerance, seeming a little too happy to accept this punishment.  
>"Oh? And what business do you have on earth?" Asked Hild.<br>"Oh it isn't what business I have on earth! It's the deal I want to strike with you! Woosh woosh!" Said Tolerance in delight, clicking his shoes together. Hild eyeballed him and spoke.  
>"What could you possibly offer me? And what exactly are you anyway?" Asked Hild, as she propped her feet on her desk.<p>

"Woosh! I am the Archfiend of Tolerance! But you may call me Tolerance for short! And what I can offer you, is six others like me. All of us in posession of our own Dark Hero Avatars. And all of us with the ability to control monstrous beasts! Shwoop!" Explained Tolerance, as he inched closer towards Hild's desk.  
>"Go on." Said Hild, trying to appear interested.<br>"I will help you, and all I ask is for you to transport those pesky Uberhero's to earth so I can deal with them! Without their precious Silver Hoshipon, or hideout they will be no match for our power! Woosh woosh!" Exclaimed Tolerance as he swayed back and forth, clicking his heels in excitement.  
>"And why should I believe anything you say?" Questioned Hild.<br>"Well...If you want more positive reinforcement, I can take Black Hoshipon with us and use her Akumapon army! Also, Dark Hero's are much like Super Hero's. Only much more powerful! Woosh!" Said Tolerance.  
>"Wait wait! Do I not get a say in this?" Questioned Black Hoshipon as she floated beside Tolerance.<br>"Nope!" Said Hild as she grinned at Black Hoshipon.  
>"So, All I have to do is bring some Hero's to earth and you'll do everything I ask?" Said Hild, now actually interested.<br>"Of course, of course! All I ask is to be able to finish them, with minimal damage to earth of course! And in return, I shall help you and your demons increase your shards on earth!" Said Tolerance.  
>"Shares." Corrected Black Hoshipon.<br>"Hmm... Let me think on it for a minute." Said Hild as she spun her chair around.

"If you wish, you can have any demons stationed on earth monitor over us!" Added Black Hoshipon, wanting at least some say in the matter.

"Alright! That sounds like a plan!" Shouted Hild as she spun around.  
>"WOOSH~!" Shouted Tolerance as he spun around clicking his heels even louder. "You won't regret this deal at all! I shall gather my Archfiends and prepare!" Shouted Tolerance as he bolted out of the room and down the hall, still clicking his heels in joy.<br>"Prepare your army as well Hoshi my darling." Said Hild as she winked at Black Hoshipon. Black Hoshipon nervously saluted Hild and quickly followed Tolerance.

"Hmmm...This should be fun." Said Hild as she folded her arms.

* * *

><p>The Patapon's will soon meet some familiar faces! And what exactly is the Archfiend of Tolerance planning? Find out in the next chapter of Rhythms of Heaven and Hell!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What just happened here?

"Ah! Another wonderful battle my friends!" Bowmunk cheered as he walked into the base, his friends following close behind him. "Urgh... You're in a good mood today Bowmunk..." Moaned Marx, who was in his Taterazya form. Cannogabang and Grenburr following behind him. "That battle was a rough one. Those bonedeth's are getting tougher by the day I swear." Said Marx as he sat down on a small wooden chair.  
>"Well, I wasn't having any trouble at all! I guess I'm just that great!" Boasted Cannogabang as he leaned up against his Howitzer. "That's because you were all the way in the back of the group pumping em' full o' led!" Shouted Grenburr, lugging his signature greatsword the Serberker with him. "Why do we have to fight the bonedeths anyway? We took care of those Archfiend blokes. And the Dark Hero's ran off without a trace!" Grenburr continued to complain.<br>"We need to finish off the rest of the bonedeth's so they don't try any funny business. Would you want them bringing those Archfiends back from the underworld?" Said Marx as he started to munch on a piece of Succulent Meat.  
>"Bah! They wouldn't be stupid enough to do that after the thrashin' we gave them!" Grenburr said as he grabbed a potion off of the nearest table and began to chug it down.<p>

"Please friends, let us be at peace and relax! We have won the battle, and the war will soon follow! Just be happy we still have our friendships along with it!" Said Bowmunk, his cheerful attitude showing as usual.  
>Bowmunk cracked the knuckles of his Nature's Touch fists and began to walk around the hideout, inspecting the plants. He soon stopped infront of a bonsai plant, and began talking to it. "How are you today my little friend?"<br>Bowmunk said as he turned his head, as if he was listening to the plant talk. "Ah yes of course you can have some water! No no! Don't get up I'll get it for you!" Bowmunk chuckled as he got a watering can and began to water the bonsai.  
>'Oh bowmunk, what would we do without your cheerful attitude." Came a voice from the armory. Everyone turned to see Pingrek walking out, Anti-Venom scepter in hand. "Greetings Pingrek! How are you today?" Asked Marx. "Fine, but I've been getting a strange feeling lately." Said Pingrek.<br>"What do you mean? Are you feeling alright? Should I find a healing herb for you?" Asked Bowmunk as he inspected Pingrek.  
>"No no Bowmunk, I have been feeling strange pulses of dark energies. But..." Said Pingrek as he turned to the Herogate. "They've been coming from the Herogate." Finished Pingrek.<br>"Well, let's all rest and eat lunch before we do any inspecting, alright?" Said Marx as he started eating the meat he was munching on before again. Everyone agreed and started to eat.

Meanwhile on Earth...  
>"Lunch is ready everyone!" Called out Belldandy as she had finished setting out all of the meals.<br>Keiichi was the first to arrive and sit down, already cleaned up and ready to eat. "It smells great as usual Bell!" Beamed Keiichi as he sat down.  
>Skuld soon rushed in, her face seemed to be covered in oil and shouted "Ha! Beat you Urd!" As she wiped the oil off of her face using her shirt sleeve.<br>Urd soon lazily floated in as she usually does, seeming unimpressed about Skuld beating her. "Yeah yeah, calm down squirt. It's not like I was really trying." Urd said as she sat down next to Skuld.  
>"You're just a sore loser!" Said Skuld rather smugly as Belldandy entered and joined them. "Is Banpei still under repairs Skuld?" Asked Keiichi, curious about the guard robot he had began to grow fond of.<br>"Yeah, I'll be able to finish those repairs after lunch." Said Skuld as she started eating. "There wasn't much damage after the fight anyway." Added Skuld.  
>"Well that's wonderful news Skuld!" Said Belldandy, cheerful as always.<br>And with that, everyone else began to eat.

Meanwhile in the Patapon world...  
>"Ah! What a lovely meal!" Said Bowmunk as he rubbed his stomach. Everyone else had finished their meals and had gathered by the Herogate.<br>"So what was the problem again ice cube?" Sighed Grenburr as he made a half hearted attempt to inspect the Herogate.  
>"I told you to stop calling me...Anyway, the Herogate has been sending out some weird dark energy pulses lately." Explained Pingrek.<br>"What kind of dark energies? Like...bonedeth type stuff?" Asked Cannogabang.  
>"More like...Archfiend energy." Said Pingrek gravely, the others looked at each other and back at Pingrek.<p>

"Are you sure Pingrek?" Asked Marx as he moved towards the Herogate's enterance.  
>"Positive. It's the same energy the Archfiends gave off when they formed Arch Pandara." Said Pingrek.<br>"Very well. I say we open the Herogate and see what happens." Said Marx.  
>"Are you nuts? If the energy is coming from the gate, why would we open it?" Shouted Cannogabang.<br>"I've gotta agree with lead head here on this one. It seems too dangerous." Said Grenburr.  
>"I say we do it! With all of us here, we could easily fight any foe!" Said Bowmunk, rather happily.<br>"...I agree too. Best to take this head on." Agreed Pingrek.  
>"Welp, that's three against two. Let's open her up!" Said Marx as he began to pull the stone away from the gate's enterance.<br>"I hope this is a good idea..." Said Grenburr as he grabbed his sword.  
>Everyone readied their weapons as Marx finished moving the stone from the enterance.<p>

...

"Nothing." Said Grenburr, angered by the waste of his time. "Well that whole story was a crock of..."  
>However Grenburr never finished his sentence, as the Herogate began to suck everyone inside with a violent swirl of black wind. "WOAH!" Shouted Grenburr and Cannogabang as they were sucked into the Herogate.<br>"Gah! I knew this was a bad idea!" Cannogabang shouted as he slammed into Marx and dragged him in with him.  
>"We have to go in after them!" Shouted Bowmunk as he ran towards Pingrek and grabbed him.<br>"Wait we should think this throoooouuuuugh!" Shouted Pingrek as Bowmunk charged into the Herogate.  
>The rock closed behind them. They were on there way to an unkown location...<p>

THUD!

"Ugh...That didn't feel good at all..." Groaned Marx as he landed on the ground, apparently with some force as well because there was dust flying all around everyone!  
>"I feel like I got hit by a majidonga's headbutt..." Said Grenburr as he got to his knees before he fell over again.<br>"Well...my landing was pretty soft." Said Cannogabang as he dusted himself off. "That's because you're standing on me!" Shouted Marx as he pushed Cannogabang off.  
>"Wait..Where's Bowmunk and Pingrek?" Asked Grenburr as he propped himself against his sword.<br>"Dunno. You think they didn't get sucked in?" Marx said, looking around.

"Where are we anyw-" Marx began to ask as they heard screaming, they looked up and saw Pingrek and Bowmunk falling towards them! Everyone quickly dove out of the way as Pingrek and Bowmunk slammed into the ground.  
>"Well uh...that was less then pleasant..." Said Bowmunk as he got to his feet and went to help Pingrek up.<br>"So uh...where are we?" Asked Pingrek as he was helped up by Bowmunk. Everyone began to look around however, they did not recognize anything.  
>"It looks like we're in some sort of temple..." Said Marx as he looked at the building in front of them.<br>"Goodness! Are you all ok?"  
>"Huh..? Who said that?" Asked Cannogabang as he turned to see who we know as Belldandy standing behind him.<br>"Woah!" Cannogabang shouted as he jumped backwards and tripped.  
>"Whats wrong Canno?" Asked Marx as he turned to see Belldandy, and a few others coming out of the temple.<br>"Oh drat. I guess we aren't in our world anymore." Said Marx as he went to help Cannogabang up.

* * *

><p>So, it seems the Patapons have been tossed onto Earth! How will Keiichi and the Goddesses react to these new visitors? Find out in the next chapter of Rhythms of Heaven and Hell!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Goddesses meet hero's and evil takes root.

"Grrggle... Hrgack! Why should I trust you Tolerance?" Shouted the Archfiend of Valor, in a rage as usual.  
>"Woosh! This is a second chance Valor! A second chance to defeat those pesky Super Hero's!" Said Tolerance, in a giddy mood as the other archfiends had agreed with little trouble.<br>"Grr... But we have to listen to some woman! I do not listen to other beings!" Valor said this as he gritted his teeth and turned away from Tolerance. "Besides, our dark hero's have left us. We needed them to fight the Super Hero's!" Added Valor as he began to float back to his hideout.  
>"Ah yes, but what if I told you I had a way to bring back our beloved Dark Hero's?" Said Tolerance as he inched closer to Valor.<br>"I would say you were full of it. Hrgack!" Said Valor in an angry tone as he turned back to Tolerance.  
>"Woosh woosh... I know you want to command him again Valor. You and Ragewolf share the same rage. And I can bring him back. I can bring them ALL back."<br>Tolerance said as he turned away from Valor.

"How..?" Asked Valor as he inched closer to Tolerance.  
>"Best that you don't know. But agree to help us, and you can gain what you have since lost! Shwoop!" Said Tolerance, getting ready to take his leave.<br>"... Fine. I will go." Said Valor as he followed Tolerance.  
>"Perfect, follow me then." Tolerance said as he began to lead Valor back to Hild's office.<br>They arrived to find all of the other Archfiends already there, seeming very impatient.  
>"Twitch-twitch... Yawn... Are we starting soon?" Asked the Archfiend of Justice as he floated lazyily around Hild's desk.<br>"Woosh! Now that we have the final piece, we may begin now!" Stated Tolerance as Valor followed behind him.  
>All of the Archfiends floated to the center of the room and formed a circle, Tolerance began to speak.<br>"Seven Archfiends come together, but free the vessel is not our desire. Bring back those who have long since departed, bring back the Dark hero's long since desired!" Chanted Tolerance as a mystic glow came from the center of the Archfiends formation, Hild and Black Hoshipon watched and waited to see what would happen.  
>A shadow formed in the light, and out came a figure of a Dark hero. Head shaped like a wolf, he let out a howl as he stepped out of the light.<br>"Greetings Madfang Ragewolf. It has been quite a long time. Woosh!" Tolerance said as he greeted Madfang.

"Are you ready to finally get revenge on Marx, my Dark Hero." Valor asked as he floated towards Madfang.  
>"I dislike you Valor. I really do. But I want my vengeance." Madfang growled as he stepped out of the circle and sat down behind Valor.<br>"Alright. Let us depart for earth now." Tolerance stated as he broke the formation and floated in front of Hild.  
>"What? You're not going to summon the rest of the Dark Hero's?" Asked Black Hoshipon, once again becoming nervous.<br>"I would if I could my dear Black Hoshi, however we do not have the power right now. It takes quite alot of energy to summon a Dark Hero." Explained Tolerance.  
>"...Will you bring back..." Madfang began to talk, but became silent.<br>"I'm afraid I cannot bring her back Madfang. Purity never fully linked her to himself, and we can no longer summon her." Tolerance explained, trying to sound sorrowful.  
>"Very well. Let us depart then." Madfang said, trying to sound as tough as he could.<br>"Alright then! Is everyone ready?" Hild asked all of the Archfiends. They nodded in unison.  
>"Ok then! I'll be sending you to the demon closest to the goddesses. Your 'friends' should be arriving near there soon too!" Hild continued.<br>"Very well then. Let's get this over with..." Said Black Hoshipon.

Meanwhile on Earth...  
>"WHAT ARE YOU?" Shouted a voice from the temple courtyard. You may think it was Keiichi, or one of the goddesses, but it was actually Cannogabang. As he is not the bravest of the bunch, being very weak in close combat.<br>Cannogabang pushed Marx forward as he hid behind him, since Marx was one of the more defence based Hero's.  
>"I think it would be better if we introduced ourselves first Canno." Stated Marx as he stood in front of Belldandy and bowed.<br>"Hello, I am Marx. We seem to have found our way into your world. We are what's known as Patapons." Marx began to explain.  
>"Welcome to our world then Marx!" Belldandy said, smile on her face as she held out her hand to Marx.<br>Marx seemed to be taken back by someone who acted so calm around strange creatures, however before he could shake this strange person's hand,  
>another person ran up next to her and started shouting.<br>"Big sis! How could you act so friendly towards these...things! They could be some new type of demon or something!" Shouted Skuld as she clearly objected to Belldandy's kind gesture.

"GAH! MY EARS! What is that ghastly shrieking!" Shouted Grenburr as he covered his ears, clearly wanting to insult Skuld. Cannogabang started to panic and ran to cover Grenburr's mouth. (or mask if you will)  
>Ignoring the statement, Keiichi stepped over nervously to Belldandy and whispered in her ear, "I kind of agree on Skuld with this one...We don't know what these things are!"<br>No one seemed to notice however, Bowmunk had disappeared from the group and was wondering around inspecting the various flowers.  
>"Hello little flowers! You seem so healthy, I cannot believe it!" Said Bowmunk as he inspected the flowers more, unaware of the fact that Urd was floating behind him.<br>"I've never seen so many lively plants! Except well maybe a flaming treant, but those really don't count..." Said Bowmunk as he inspected the soil.  
>"Y'know Bell, these guys don't seem all so bad." Said Urd, surprising Bowmunk as he turned around to see he was being watched.<br>"Hello friend! How are you today?" Asked Bowmunk as he held out his hand, ready to meet someone new.  
>Urd laughed a bit nervously and shook Bowmunks hand. "I'm Bowmunk! It's very pleasant to meet you Miss...?" Bowmunk asked as he introduced himself.<br>"Urd." "Very well then, Miss Urd!" Bowmunk said as he walked back to his friends and turned to face Belldandy.  
>"I love the way you take care of your garden Miss!" Bowmunk said as he bowed, Marx and the others simply sighed, knowing Bowmunk always obsesses over these things. "Thank you! I always take good care of it!" Belldandy said with a smile, however before Bowmunk could continue, Grenburr grabbed his mask by the side and began to pull him away.<br>"Alright alright. Enough garden talk sprout. We have more serious matters to attend to." Said Grenburr.

"So...uh what exactly are you again?" Asked Keiichi in a nervous tone.  
>"Oh. Sorry. We are Patapons. We were inspecting something called a Herogate, which is a dimensional portal in our world. It allows us to interact with other people of our own kind." Explained Marx.<br>"However, I have been feeling malicious energies coming from the Herogate, and when we went to inspect it we were sucked in. And uh ended up here!" Added Pingrek.  
>"Well I'm sorry to hear that! Is there anything we can do to help?" Asked Belldandy, showing her kind side as usual.<br>"Oh. No no, we can probably uh...figure out how to uh..." Pingrek began to stutter, looking uneasy.  
>"Pingrek? Is there something you aren't telling us?" Asked Marx as he turned to face Pingrek.<br>"Well uh... about the Herogate..." Continued Pingrek.  
>"SPIT IT OUT ICE CUBE!" Shouted Grenburr, startling everyone. Pingrek jumped back, scared by Grenburr.<br>"Look... without knowing where we are, or where the Herogate is... I can't exactly teleport us back..." Pingrek said as he covered his face with his hands.  
>"WHAT?" All of the Hero's shouted in unison.<br>Grenburr almost exploded right on the spot as Pingrek ran and hid behind Skuld, who was less then happy about that.  
>"Hey get away from me!" Shouted Skuld, trying to shake Pingrek off of her.<br>"LET ME AT HIM! I'LL SKIN HIM ALIVE!" Shouted Grenburr as everyone else held him back.

Keiichi and the goddesses were quite confused by this display, however Keiichi noticed Belldandy was taking a deep breathe and knew to cover his ears.  
>However before Belldandy could speak, Bowmunk slammed both fists into the ground, being careful not to damage the ground itself.<br>"Enough!" He shouted as he force threw the Hero's in different directions. "Friends! Do not bicker in such a useless manner!" He added as he regained his composure.  
>"Please, let us help you with your dilemma." Said Belldandy, Skuld of course objecting. Still untrusting of the Patapons.<br>"Big sis! How can we trust them?" Said Skuld as she glared at Pingrek, who had returned to the group, being sure to stay away from Grenburr.  
>"I dunno, I kind of like them. That green one over there kind of reminds me of you Bell." Urd said as she pointed to Bowmunk, who became uneasy at that statement.<br>Cannogabang started to chuckle as Grenburr elbowed him.  
>"Err... Before we get into all that business, I don't think we've introduced ourselves properly." Said Keiichi as he stepped forward, extending a hand to Marx.<br>"I'm Keiichi Morisato." Said Keiichi as Marx started to shake his hand.  
>"I am Marx, leader of the Patapon tribe." Replied Marx.<br>"I'm Cannogabang! The master of artillery!" Shouted Cannogabang, as he leaned against his Ice Howitzer. "You can call me Canno for short!"  
>"I am Grenburr, master swordsman with the fury of a bull!" Grenburr said with a heavy grunt.<br>"I am Bowmunk, lover of all nature!" Bowmunk said while stroking a flower.  
>"And I am Pingrek, master of ice and healing magic." Said Pingrek while waving his wand.<p>

Belldany Curtsied to the Super Hero's and introduced herself.  
>"I am Belldandy, Goddess first class, second category, unlimited license."<br>"You're a... goddess?" Asked Marx, a small hint of fear in his voice.  
>"Yes that is correct, just like my sisters, Urd and Skuld." Explained Belldandy as she pointed to both Urd and Skuld.<br>The Hero's looked at each other, looking nervous. Marx turned back to Belldandy.  
>"Eh... Well sorry for bursting in like this, it was not in our power to resist whatever dark magic pulled us here." Said Marx as he kneeled in front of her.<br>"Oh please don't blame yourselves! It was only an accident!" Belldandy said, smile on her face as Marx got up.  
>"I know it's rather rude, but could we come inside?" Asked Marx, trying to be as polite as possible.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Archfiends begin their attack.

"But Lady Hild! Why must they stay here with me?" Cried Mara as the Archfiends began to settle in around her hideout.  
>"Because you're going to be watching them to make sure they do their job." Said Hild as she quickly vanished in a puff of smoke.<br>"Woosh~! Shall we began?" Tolerance said, ready to get the plan into action.  
>"Yes yes... I'll summon an Elite Cyclops for you..." Black Hoshipon muttered in defeat as she quickly floated outside.<br>"What exactly are you weirdos planning anyway?" Mara asked in an annoyed tone.  
>"Patience Miss Mara, patience." Said the Archfiend of Earnestness as his eye looked around the room.<br>"Remember now Black Hoshipon! Order it to wreck the city as much as it can! We want to know where those hero's are hiding. Oh, and have it carry this as well." Tolerance stated as he conjured up a blood red letter with gold trim on it. "Make sure one of the hero's gets this letter."  
>"Alright alright..." Black Hoshipon said as she left to summon the Cyclops.<p>

Back at the temple...  
>"Well, your world sounds lovely!" Belldandy said as she prepared some refreshments for the new guests.<br>"Yeah... if you like monsters at every turn.." Muttered Grenburr, in a depressed manner. Grenburr turned his head, only to see Skuld peeking into the room staring at him.  
>"Take a picture girl, it'll last longer." Grenburr huffed at Skuld, receiving a smack from Marx. "Be nice."<br>"...Listen I know this is alot to ask, considering we just popped out of nowhere...But could you let us stay here for a few days?" Asked Marx.  
>"We'll be sure to do tasks around the temple to help out if you want." Marx added.<br>"Of course you can stay! Although it might be hard to find you all rooms." Belldandy said in a slightly less cheerful tone.  
>"Oh that's no problem at all! We can all sleep in the same room. We always carry sleeping bags." Cannogabang said as he bursted into the room, pushing Skuld to the side.<br>"Oh uh.. Sorry Miss Skuld."  
>"Just watch where you're going!" Shouted Skuld, scaring Cannogabang as he tripped into the room.<br>Urd was watching the television in the other room as usual when the news came on with an emergency broadcast. The reporter was standing next to a car that had been trashed and looked like it had been tossed halfway across the city. Pingrek was walking by as Urd was about to change the channel when he caught a glimpse of something he didn't like.  
>"Wait Urd!" He shouted as he ran over and looked at the screen.<br>"What you are witnessing is a strange monster rampaging through town, destroying everything in sight!" The reporter started to explain, however a large rock slammed down next to him.  
>The camera man pointed the camera at the creature, revealing it to be an Elite Cyclops.<br>"That's an Elite Cyclops! What's it doing in this world?" Shouted Pingrek, Marx overhearing this comment ran into the room with the other Hero's in tow.  
>They soon began watching the news as the Cyclops continued to rampage through the city.<br>"How awful!" Said Belldandy as she watched from the kitchen.

Keiichi, who had just walked in freaked out at the sight of the Cyclops on the TV.  
>"What the heck is that thing?" He shouted as he ran up next to Marx.<br>"That... Is a nasty piece of work from our world. Those things pop up everywhere." Explained Pingrek.  
>"Well, looks like we've got work to do guys." Said Grenburr as he began to leave. However Keiichi grabbed him by the cape and pulled him back inside.<br>"You can't go out there! Everyone will freak out at the sight of you guys!" Shouted Keiichi, Grenburr however seemed to be unimpressed.  
>"Well, we can beat the Cyclops and warp back here then. With THIS!" Said Pingrek as he held up a miniature Master Obelisk.<br>"Bowmunk carved this out of a rock for me, and I enchanted it. It will warp us all back to it whenever we are done with a mission." Said Pingrek as he placed it in the center of the room.  
>"See? We have it covered. Now let's go." Said Grenburr as he broke free of Keiichi's grasp and walked out the door. Marx and Cannogabang soon followed, however Bowmunk stopped when he noticed Pingrek was sitting down next to Urd by the TV.<br>"Are you coming Pingrek?" Asked Bowmunk with some concern.  
>"No... It took alot of energy to create that obelisk. I need to rest. Besides you guys can handle it without me." Pingrek said as he continued to monitor the news.<br>"Alright then. Take care of him please!" Bowmunk said to Belldandy as he ran to join the rest of the Hero's.  
>"Should we go help them?" Belldandy asked as she was getting ready to chase after them. Pingrek shook his head.<br>"Nah, they've got it covered. And they'll be back without anyone seeing them come back here." Pingrek responded as he turned to the television.  
>"...So... what exactly is this thing?" Pingrek asked Urd, who looked quite shocked as he asked.<p>

Meanwhile in the city...

Grenburr charged into the city, while everyone who saw him ran away considering him bad news as well. Marx was close behind him as they soon spotted the Cyclops.  
>"You ready Marx?" Asked Grenburr as he began to gather energy. Marx held his Stinger Shield up and turned to look at Grenburr.<br>"All ready. You attack, I defend?" Asked Marx.  
>"Yep."<br>"Alright, Let's go!" Marx yelled as he charged towards the cyclops with his signature sword the Flangil out.  
>Marx slashed the Cyclops, who was about to toss another boulder, in the chest and made it reel back in pain. It dropped the rock and let out a roar as it prepared to swing it's club at Marx. Grenburr charged forward and jumped into the air and shouted "Guillotine!" As he brought his Serberker down on the head of the Cyclops. It crashed into the ground and shot up, extremely angry now. The Cyclops charged forwards and slammed it's club down on Grenburr. However, Marx had already activated his energy field, which greatly improved Grenburrs defence against the attack.<br>Grenburr jumped backwards before the Cyclops could smash his club into him again and charged forward shouting like an angry bull, driving his Serberker into the Cyclops.  
>The Cyclops charged forward, much to Grenburr's surprise, and launched him into the air. Grenburr crash landed into a food stand. The Cyclops was getting ready to charge Marx when Marx turned to see Cannogabang fire his Ice Howitzer.<p>

Flaming icicle shrapnels showered the Cyclops and made it reel back in pain once again. However, the Cyclops had noticeably more trouble moving, because the magical effects of the Ice Howitzer began to slowly freeze the Cyclops. It was only a matter of time before it froze completely and became easy to finish off. Marx went to help Grenburr, however the Cyclops got in one last charge and slammed into Marx, then smacked Cannogabang with his club. Almost instantly, the Cyclops was frozen solid. Bowmunk came running in and slammed his fist into the Cyclops, and instantly shattered it into thousands of pieces.  
>"That wasn't too bad." Said Bowmunk as he activated his signature skill, Freaky Tree and began to heal everyone.<br>"Let's save the healing for when we get back, Bowmunk." Grenburr said as he saw Marx pick something up.  
>"Marx?" Grenburr called out as Marx turned around and nodded.<br>"Alright then everyone gather round." Grenburr commanded as everyone gathered around and warped back to the temple.

Meanwhile at Mara's hideout...  
>"Is it ready yet?" Madfang asked as he sat in the corner, observing the Akumapons who Black Hoshipon had summoned working on a strange machine.<br>"Almost sir, it should be ready within a few minutes." Responded one of the Akumapons.  
>"And remember Madfang, you are to wait at this location." Valor said as he showed Madfang a map of the city. A red circle over the Nekomi Institute.<br>"Soon... The superweapon Org's upgrade's shall be complete... And I will take my revenge on you Marx..." Madfang said as got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>Sorry I was a little late on this one! I've had a busy week. I'll get back to writing ASAP! Next chapter, Madfang Ragewolf has something cooking! What will the Patapons and the Goddesses do to prevent possible destruction? Find out next time in, Rhythms of Heaven and Hell!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Challenge.

Shortly after the news team had caught Marx and his friends defeating the Cyclops, they dissapeared in a flash of light. Pingrek noticed Marx had picked something up before warping, and wondered what he had found.  
>Marx and the others warped in the room within a few seconds and Belldandy came out to greet them with Keiichi.<br>"Nice work you guys." Keiichi said as he sat down near Pingrek.  
>"Yes, it was a great fight. But what did you pick up Marx?" Asked Pingrek, curious about what Marx had found.<br>"Well uh... It's a red letter with gold trim." Said Marx as he pulled the letter out and opened it up. As Marx read the note to himself, he nearly had a heart attack.  
>"Are you alright Marx?" Asked Belldandy as she hurried over to him to make sure he wouldn't fall.<br>"Yeah... I don't like the looks of this." Said Marx as he began to read the letter aloud.  
>"Dear Marx.<p>

Do you remember me Marx? It's been a year since you defeated me. And I'm back thanks to the power of the Archfiends and Black Hoshipon.  
>I'm sure you've already guessed I wrote this letter to challenge you to a duel. However, I do not want you bringing your friends to fight with you.<br>This will be a duel between only you and me. We will meet at noon tomorrow at the location the Archfiend of Valor has allocated. I believe he said it was called the "Nekomi Institute". Find it and meet me there. See you there.

Madfang Ragewolf"

As Marx finished the letter, Keiichi began to freak out.  
>"The Nekomi Institute? Why would he want to go there?" Keiichi yelled as he looked at the calander. He sighed in relief to see that no one would be on campus tomorrow.<br>"Well at least no one will be there tomorrow..." Keiichi sighed.  
>"But wait, we're getting ahead of ourselves. Who is this Madfang Ragewolf?" Asked Urd as she floated over and grabbed the letter.<br>"Madfang Ragewolf is a Dark Hero. You can actually compare us to you Goddesses." Explained Marx.  
>"You see, We Super Hero Patapons keep the peace in the world. The Dark Hero's alliance lies with the Archfiends, and their mission is to spread destruction and chaos in the world. Madfang Ragewolf is one of seven Dark Hero's. Each Representing one of the seven deadly sins." Continued Marx.<br>"So what does Madfang represent?" Asked Urd.

"Wrath. And he earns that title, as you can tell by the way he talks about his revenge on me and such." Marx explained.  
>"So what are you going to do? Are you really going to fight him tomorrow?" Asked Keiichi as he walked back into the room.<br>"Of course. Besides, he'll probably go into a rampage if I don't show up. Best to avoid that." Said Marx.  
>"Well what should we do then Marx?" Asked Cannogabang, looking a bit nervous.<br>"I suppose if you want to come for moral support you can. But I shall be the only one to take Madfang on." Said Marx.  
>"I'm not going." Grenburr said as he plopped down in front of the television and began to flick through shows.<br>"I think I'll stay here..." Said Cannogabang as he darted outside. Marx turned to Pingrek and Bowmunk, waiting for their answers.  
>"I'll go! I would love to show support for a friend." Said Bowmunk as he turned to Pingrek, waiting for his answer as well.<br>"Eh. What have I got to do here? I'll come." Replied Pingrek.

"I think we should all go too." Keiichi said. "Just in case we need to make any repairs to the campus."  
>"What?" Shouted Skuld, who had been listening from her room. "Why should I have to go?"<br>"Well, you like machines correct?" Marx asked Skuld, who nodded in reply. "Well I'm sure Madfang will have Superweapon Org with him.  
>You can gawk at that or something. It's pretty high tech."<br>Skuld muttered something as she left the room, but no one heard it.  
>"Well... I think since we won't be going anywhere until tomorrow, that we should properly get to know you all better." Bowmunk stated as he followed Belldandy to the kitchen as she was getting ready to prepare dinner.<br>"Yeah. You all can do that. I'm sitting here and watching whats on this thing." Grenburr said rather rudely as he flicked through the channels. That is until Urd floated over and snatched the remote from him. "My TV, My rules." Said Urd flatly as she changed it to her shows.  
>Grenburr huffed as he watched and tried to follow what was going on. Pingrek preffered to stay away from Skuld due to her not being comfortable since he clinged to her after Grenburr lost his temper, so he simply followed Keiichi and began to ask questions about the Nekomi Institute.<p>

Marx decided to pay Skuld a visit, since he hadn't had a chance to actually speak with her yet. He knocked on her door before entering, however she seemed to be reluctant to allow Marx inside.  
>"Just a second!" Marx heard Skuld shout from inside her room as he waited outside, looking around the hallway a bit. Finally Skuld opened the door and allowed Marx to enter her room. Marx was almost instantly met by Banpei staring daggers at him (Or at least he thought that's what it looked like.) Marx just watched as Skuld went back to working on whatever invention she was tinkering with.<br>"Ahem.. So uh... These are very interesting devices you have here. I take it you are an inventor?" Marx asked, trying to at least semi-bond with Skuld.  
>"Well duh. It's not like I bought all this stuff." Skuld replied, rather bluntly. Marx cringed at this response a bit.<br>"Ugh... So much for trying to get to know her..." Marx sighed to himself as he held his head in defeat.  
>Bowmunk however was having much more luck with Belldandy.<br>"Here here! Add this herb into the stew and it should make it taste much better!" Bowmunk gleamed as he sprinkled some of his self grown herbs into the stew Belldandy was making. After mixing it in, Belldandy took a quick taste and seemed to be impressed with the taste.  
>"This is quite a tasty herb Bowmunk. Did you grow it yourself?" Asked Belldandy. Bowmunk nodded before searching around for the next ingredient.<p>

"So... You go there to learn about things eh? That seems like what we do for our education... Or did." Pingrek said as he sat near Keiichi.  
>"What do you mean by "Or did?" Keiichi asked, however he sensed that Pingrek might not want to talk about it. "I mean, if you want to talk about it..."<br>"Ah.. well... Really just with all the Archfiend business, and all..." Pingrek began, however Belldandy called to let everyone know dinner was ready.  
>"I think we can talk about this at dinner." Said Pingrek as he got up and went to the dining room.<p>

As everyone sat down at the table, the Heroes made sure to sit on one side (with the exception of Bowmunk, who sat between Urd and Skuld for some reason.)  
>and began to tell their tale of all the past events. Their battles with the Dark Heroes, The Archfiends and even Black Hoshipon.<p>

"And with that, the Dark Heroes retreated to their hideout. And we haven't seen them since... Except for maybe now of course." Finished Marx, as Cannogabang began to joke around.  
>"Haha! And Miss Covet-Hiss gave you a nice smack for that one comment you made about him right Grenburr?" Cannogabang laughed, which earned him a brutal punch in the arm from Grenburr, which knocked him over. Marx had finished his meal and brought the dishes into the kitchen, and proceeded to walk towards the guest room.<br>"What's wrong Marx?" Asked Cannogabang as everyone turned to look at Marx.  
>"I'm going to turn in early. I'll need to be in top condition to fight tomorrow." Said Marx.<br>"Uh well if you want too..." Cannogabang said as he turned back around and continued to eat.

Marx was in his sleeping bag in the dark room, and he stared at the ceiling, only one thing on his mind.  
>"If Madfang is here... I wonder if she's here also..." Marx thought to himself, and just before he drifted to sleep, her face flashed in his mind.<br>"...Naughtyfins..."

* * *

><p>Ugh. It's terrible that I've been slacking, but the fight is coming up! And then we get to see more dark heroes! I won't slack off on these next few chapters!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The duel - Part 1

Marx woke up early to the sound of shouting in the other room. He quickly got up and investigated the source to find Skuld and Cannogabang doing something in the living room.  
>"Wow... I only just learned to play this game and I'm already beating you!" Cannogabang said as he looked at the game board in front of him, Marx noted the board said "Monopoly" on it.<br>"You must be cheating or something! Nobody can be THIS good at a game they only just learned to play!" Skuld shouted as she gave more of the play money to Cannogabang.  
>"Oh! Good morning Marx!" Said Cannogabang as he looked up to see Marx watching them play. Pingrek and Bowmunk had already gotten up and were helping Belldandy prepare breakfast.<br>Grenburr however, was still asleep and was snoring rather loudly from the guest room.  
>Soon after breakfast (which Grenburr did not eat because he slept through it.) Marx, Pingrek, Bowmunk and Keiichi and the goddesses all quickly made their way to the Nekomi Institute.<p>

It did not take them long to find a large dark mass sitting in the courtyard, Madfang standing in front of it.  
>Madfang growled as he saw the group approach. "So you came. Good." Madfang said, eyeing the group of goddesses carefully.<br>"What? No, 'How was your trip over here?' You're ruder then I remember Madfang." Marx said sarcastically. Madfang simply huffed in reply.  
>"These people." Madfang began as he gestured to Keiichi and the goddesses. "They shall not interfere?"<br>"Nope. They're here for moral support. Just like Pingrek and Bowmunk." Marx replied, Bowmunk waving.  
>"Very well then. Shall we proceed? I'm on a schedule and really want to get rolling." Madfang asked as he stood to hit full height.<br>"Very well then." Marx said as he unsheathed his sword and pulled out his stinger shield. Madfang followed by jumping onto the dark mass behind him and sitting down.  
>The mass lit up slightly as Madfang sat down. "Superweapon Org activate!" Madfang shouted.<p>

"HEAP!"

"OF!"

"JUNK!"

...

...

"What's wrong with you? ACTIVATE ALREADY!" Shouted Madfang as he banged on the machine. However, the control panel lit up with a blue screen.  
>"The device you are using has malfunctioned. Please reboot and try again." Madfang read aloud, and proceeded to shout angrily.<br>"OH FOR THE LOVE OF..! FINE!" Madfang shouted as he mashed the "Reboot" button and jumped off of the Superweapon.  
>"We'll just fight the old fashioned way! En garde!" Shouted Madfang as he dashed forward and swung his fist at Marx.<br>Marx swiftly blocked the fist with his stinger shield and swung his sword at Madfang, however Madfang was one step ahead of Marx and blocked the blow.  
>He quickly followed up with a sweep with his leg and tripped Marx up, and swung one of his fists right into Marx and sent him flying into a nearby tree.<br>Marx caught his breath and quickly rolled out of the way as Madfang smashed both fists into the ground near the tree.  
>Marx and Madfang were swiftly blocking each others blows as they darted around the Nekomi Institute, sparks flying with every blow landed.<br>Pingrek began to worry. Marx never had this much trouble with Madfang before. Belldandy was also beginning to look worried, as many pieces of the institute were being smashed in the process. "Should we help him?" Pingrek asked, however Bowmunk simply shook his head. "He can do this on his own. And those were the rules. Simply have hope."  
>"Heh. You sound like the old man." Pingrek chuckled as he turned to Belldandy. "Don't worry, we'll repair all the damage done." Belldandy smiled at this and simple bowed.<p>

Marx struck Madfang with a swift somersault kick, and proceeded to slash him with his sword twice before Madfang slammed his fist into Marx's gut.  
>Marx was about to grab Madfang when he heard a horrible whirring sound. He felt a large pain as he saw Madfang activating his special drill punch attack. Marx was sent spinning,<br>and thought he would be launched into the air, however Madfang tightly gripped Marx's chest and proceeded to slamming him into the ground with him still spinning. Rubble was sent flying everywhere. Marx summoned his strength and activated his Hero mode, and his shield lit up with a light blue aura. He pushed Madfang off of him and did a backflip out of the hole.  
>Marx knew he was in trouble, and tried something he thought would have never worked in the past.<br>Marx gripped his shield and pulled it back behind him, with all his strength Marx swung his shield at Madfang. However, given the distance between the two it would have missed unless Madfang had blankly charged at Marx. That was when Marx let go of his shield. The flew through the air like a Frisbee and caught Madfang off guard. The shield struck Madfang straight in the face, and given Hero modes protective shield made the impact all the more painful. Madfang was sent flying into the Superweapon Org.

"You're still as good as I remember Marx... more or less..." Madfang said as he dusted himself off and got back into a battle position.  
>"Ha. Thanks, you've still got that old spark of yours too." Marx said as he picked up his shield and readied himself. Madfang grasped the ground and pulled out a large chunk of rock and tossed it at Marx.<br>Marx simply dodge it and turned to face Madfang... however he was not there. The rock behind him exploded into pieces, most of which smashed into Marx. Madfang landed on the ground above where the rock exploded.  
>Marx kicked one of the rocks upwards and kicked it like a ball at lightning speed towards Madfang. However, Madfang simply caught it and crushed it with his hand. Marx finally had enough, and concentrated all his energy into his Flangil and charged towards Madfang. "Hm..Predictable" Madfang thought as he readied a punch and waited for Marx. Just as Marx was in range, Madfang swung his fist at Marx expecting it to connect... However Marx slid under him and quickly swung his sword in an uppercut and sliced Madfang square in the chest. Madfang slid across the ground and almost slammed into Keiichi, who jumped back just in time.<br>Madfang dusted himself off and shot a glare at the group before charging back at Marx.

However...

DING!

The extremely loud ringing sound echoed from Superweapon Org as it stood to it's full height. Madfang dashed towards Marx and jumped over him, rushing towards Org.  
>Madfang leaped up and sat in the control seat, and fully activated Superweapon Org.<p>

"Now let's see if these new upgrades were worth the trouble!" Shouted Madfang as Superweapon Org began it's attack...

* * *

><p>I apologize from being so far behind. Lifes been rough for me, but I'm still hanging in and I will see this story through to the end!<p>

In the next chapter, Marx now must face Superweapon Org! And right after fighting Madfang! This is going to be one tough fight, will Marx prevail?

Find out next time in Rhythms of Heaven and Hell!


	8. Chapter 8

Frozen shards were swiftly fired from Org's machine gun appendages, all of which were being blocked by Marx's shield. However, Marx was slowly being knocked back and losing his grip on his shield.  
>He knew within seconds his shield would probably be knocked clean out of his hands if he didn't do something fast. Marx was just about to jump behind the nearest tree, however a white orb landed on top of him and exploded with an enormous, cold force that knocked him off his feet and sent him flying up into the air. Org followed up by shooting shards straight into Marx's back, causing extreme pain.<br>When Marx landed on the ground, he barely had time to get up before one of Org's metallic legs smacked into him and sent him rolling across the campus. Marx was just barely hanging on when he knew what he had to do. Marx quickly kicked up a dust cloud and ducked behind a tree as Madfang tried to locate him. "Come out Marx you coward!" Madfang shouted as he began to search behind the trees.  
>Suddenly, a white light shot out from behind one of the trees alerting Madfang to Marx's position. Madfang smacked the tree aside, ripping it out of it's roots only to reveal that nothing was there.<br>Madfang scratched his head when suddenly, two slashes landed right on one of Org's legs. The mech stumbled a bit as Madfang spun it around to face Marx...  
>However, something was VERY different about Marx. His appearance changed, mask now looking more feline like. Instead of a sword and shield, he now held two sharp looking blades crafted from the claws of a Cioking.<br>Marx had transformed using his special ability, into his Myamsar form. Madfang opened fire immediatley, however Marx had increased agility and swiftly dodged the shards.  
>"Alright Org! Activation command, Alpha 3!" Madfang shouted as a large cannon was lowered from the bottom of superweapon Org. The long pipe that extended pointed towards Marx, readying itself.<br>A bright flash of fire shot out from the cannon, Marx swiftly dodged it however suffered a few burns in the proccess. "Well... that's new." Marx said as he slid to a stop.

"Alright. No more playing. I can't risk anymore damage." Marx thought to himself as he clapped his hands together and began to glow with a dark aura. "Stealth Shadow!" Marx shouted as he quickly disappeared from sight. "What the...?" Madfang shouted as he lost track of Marx. Madfang was alerted of Marx's position when an extremely loud sawing noise came from the bottom of Org. Madfang jerked the machine back to reveal that Marx had sliced the flamethrower clean off of the Superweapon. "GRAH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Madfang shouted as he spun Org around as fast as he could and fired more shards at Marx.  
>However, Marx was not there. More slashing and grinding noises told Madfang that Marx was still on the bottom of Org, Madfang responded by pressing a small yellow button on the control panel.<br>An electric surge shot through Org and quickly zapped Marx, forcing him off the machine. Marx jumped back from Org a few feet and waited for Madfang to face him. "Shall we finish?" Marx asked as he readied himself for the final blow. "DIE!" Madfang shouted as he charged a beam and shot it downwards into the ground, shooting rocks up towards Marx while the beam itself swiftly came at him.  
>Marx clashed both of his daggers together and readied himself. Marx was hit with the beam straight on and shot back towards the group of spectators, crashing right down in front of them.<br>"Oh jeez! Marx!" Pingrek shouted as he waved the dust away, everyone worrying. However...

Marx was simply standing, facing them holding a concentrated ball of energy. "You didn't think I'd actually get killed did you?" Marx chuckled as he spun around and threw the ball of energy back at Madfang.  
>The ball was too fast for Madfang to dodge, and it cut through Org like butter. Madfang was ejected out of the Superweapon just as it exploded, leaving a huge crater in the ground.<br>Madfang dusted himself off and turned to see the group. "Tsk. I guess I'll have to try again some day. You win Marx. Congratulations." Madfang scoffed as he quickly dashed away.  
>"Wait, aren't you gunna go after him?" Keiichi and Skuld said in almost perfect unison, looking a bit embarrassed for doing so.<br>"Nah. Madfang won't try anything for quite awhile. If he even tries again that is." Marx said as he looked at Pingrek and Bowmunk concentrating their energies in unison, creating a huge aura with a castle that had a tree growing around it appearing. The Nekomi institute grounds started to magically repair themselves. Everyone marveled at this until the repairs were finished.  
>"That was beautiful!" Belldandy said with a smile as Bowmunk bowed, and Pingrek spun his wand in the air and caught it. "All in a days work!" Shouted Bowmunk with great pride.<br>"Shall we go home now? I think some rest is just what we deserve." Belldandy suggested. "Well, as impressive as that was I agree. We all need rest for tomorrow." Urd added.  
>"Right! We need to work on getting home." Pingrek said as Marx sheathed his blades. "So Marx, what an amazing ability you have that allows you to transform!" Belldandy gleamed as Marx scratched the back of his head rather nervously. "Well, as far as I know I'm the only one of the group who can do it. And it has alot of limits. Like how I can't change into another form for quite some time." Marx explained as everyone walked back to the temple.<p>

...

Meanwhile, on the roof of the Nekomi Institute two shady figures who looked rather small had been observing the entire fight turned to each other.  
>"Wow. Even after all the hard work we put in, Madfang STILL got whooped!" The figures were revealed to be Akumapons who had been sent to monitor Madfang.<br>"Yeah, but I guess that goes to show Marx is more powerful then we thought. I mean, it's bad enough he beat Bababaan and The Dark One!" The other Akumapon said.  
>"Well, anyway did you put that metal coin near the phone thingy?" The first Akumapon asked the other.<br>"Yep. did you put the seal on the side of the phone thingy?" The second Akumapon asked. The other Akumapon nodded. "What's the deal with this phone thing anyway?"  
>"Empress Hoshipon said that the phone would give us... uh how did she say it? 'Divine' help?" The first Akumapon responded. Both of them looked rather puzzled at this remark.<br>"Well. Let's get back and report our findings." And with that, both Akumapons seemed to vanish into the setting horizon.

* * *

><p>Aha! Thought I forgot about the story eh? Well, here's a surprise! <strong>TWO<strong> chapters are being added this time!

So, the battle has ended and now our hero Marx is going back for a well earned rest. However, what could this 'Divine' help be that the Akumapon's mentioned? Well, I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter of Rhythms of Heaven and Hell!


	9. Chapter 9

Madfang slumped around the Nekomi Institute, defeated and depressed he remembered what Valor had told him before he left.

-flashback-  
>"Remember, if you lose the battle you must make a call on the pay phone near the courtyard." Valor said as he watched Ragewolf prepare Superweapon Org.<br>"And why is that?" Asked Ragewolf.  
>"Someone important will meet you after you make a call on that phone." Said Valor.<br>"And what person is meeting me?" Asked Madfang, curious as to what Valor was getting at.  
>"That is not important. Just do as you are told." Said Valor.<br>-end flashback-

Madfang quickly found the phone that he was told about, and searched his pockets for a quarter. Soon he gave up and began to walk away, when he saw a quarter sitting on the ground nearby.  
>He quickly picked it up and put it in the payphone, he reached out to dial a number when all of a sudden the phone began to dial itself!<br>He heard a ring tone on the phone and put it up to his ear, waiting for someone to answer. Shortly he heard someone pick up the phone and speak.  
>"You have reached the Earth Help Center, an associate will be with you shortly." Was the answer Madfang had received. Confused, Madfang attempted to respond.<br>"Excuse me?" He asked, however he was cut off by a pillar of light that had appeared behind him, as the figure of a woman stepped out of it. The woman appeared to be wearing Orange and black clothing, and not much of it. Madfang stared in disbelief as he saw the woman in front of him.  
>"Congratulations! You have earned yourself a wish!" Shouted Peorth as she opened her eyes, expecting to see a human but instead saw Madfang. Madfang quickly hung up the phone,<br>and turned back to the goddess.  
>"Er... What exactly are you?" Asked Peorth as she looked at Madfang.<br>"The question is, what did you mean by I earned a wish?" Madfang asked in disbelief.  
>"Well... Wishes are mainly intended for humans, but I guess since you called the help center it entitles you to a wish..." Said Peorth, still a bit lost on this matter.<br>"So you are a goddess? Like the ones Marx had with him and that annoying kid?" Asked Madfang, remembering the goddesses and Keiichi.  
>"Annoying kid? Is he about this tall? Kind of average looking? Nervous?" Asked Peorth as she described Keiichi.<br>"Yes that's about right." Confirmed Madfang.  
>"Will you excuse me for a second?" Peorth asked as she walked over to the phone and dialed a number.<br>"This is Peorth. I have a question..." Peorth began, however it seems the person over the phone already knew her question and began to answer her.  
>"Alright. Thank you." Peorth said as she hung up the phone.<br>"Well, it looks like since you called the number, you do in fact get the wish." Peorth sighed as she turned to Madfang.  
>"Yeah. Ok sure, I believe you." Said Madfang as he began to walk away from Peorth. She quickly chased after him, confused.<br>"Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said you get a wish!" Yelled Peorth as Madfang turned back to her.  
>"Look, I don't believe in wishes. Go bother someone else." Said Madfang as he began to walk back to the hideout...<br>"OH DRAT! I've forgotten where the hideout is!" Madfang thought to himself, as he began to wonder through town.  
>Peorth followed closely behind him, constantly reminding him about his wish. Madfang finally had enough and turned around and began to shout.<br>"ALRIGHT FINE! I wish... I could remember where the hideout is!" Madfang shouted at Peorth.  
>"Sorry, but I'm not going to grant a stupid wish like that." Said Peorth rather smugly.<br>"Ugh... Hopeless..." Madfang muttered in defeat as he continued to slump around the city, looking for the hideout.

Meanwhile...

"So, Madfang has failed us." Valor said as two akumapons reported back to the archfiends. Valor sat on the ground, clearly looking depressed.  
>"I thought this time he said he could handle it... Ugh, the liar. It makes my blood BOIL." Valor grunted in anger, however Justice simply retorted; "What blood?"<br>"So what are you geniuses going to do now?" Asked Mara with no real interest.  
>"Eh well..." Valor stuttered, however a figured had burst into the room suddenly laughing.<br>"KEE HEE HEE HEE! Do the Archfiends require the assistance of the powerful and charming Standoffish Sonarchy?" Boasted the figure, revealing himself to be none other then Standoffish Sonarchy,  
>the dark hero who represents Pride. Everyone in the room stared blankly at Sonarchy, until Tolerance spoke up.<br>"Woosh, Sonarchy I would actually like to speak with you privately." Said Tolerance as he guided Sonarchy out of the room.  
>"No need to beg Tolerance! I would be more then happy to assist getting revenge on the uberheroes!" Sonarchy laughed as he shut the door behind him.<br>"Let us not forget our places in this world of ours Sonarchy. Or should I say Pri-" Tolerance said before he was quickly cut off by Sonarchy.  
>"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sonarchy shouted as he began to throw a tantrum.<br>"As I was saying! We will not require your help Sonarchy. At least, not yet." Tolerance explained. Sonarchy, seemed udderly dumbstruck at this comment.  
>"W-what? How can you not need me yet? Valor's attack pooch failed, and it's not like Naughtyfins is here to aid!" Sonarchy shouted at Tolerance.<br>"Hehehe. We Archfiends are capable of so much, but sometimes we need to trick up a little help." Tolerance chuckled. Sonarchy still couldn't follow.  
>"Patience Sonarchy, all will be revealed soon." Tolerance finished as he began to float back to the other room, however Sonarchy stopped him.<br>"Wait... Is... Are... You going to bring... him back?" Sonarchy stuttered in fear. Tolerance grinned at Sonarchy, and offered some advice.  
>"Daddy dearest might have to come back eventually Sonarchy. Best to shake off the goosebumps now." Tolerance said as he finally left the room.<p>

Elsewhere...

Keiichi and Belldandy had gone out to pick up a few groceries while the heroes stayed behind to watch over Urd and Skuld. They had been walking around an outdoor market by the docks when they spotted a familiar face.  
>"Hey Belldandy, isn't that Peorth?" Keiichi asked as he pointed to Peorth who seemed to be searching around for something.<br>"Why yes it is! Peorth!" Belldandy called out as she ran over to her, with keiichi following behind her.  
>"What brings you back to earth Peorth?" Keiichi asked after they had caught up a bit.<br>"I have another assignment here and my client is being stubborn. Then again, you know all about that Keiichi." Peorth said rather sarcastically.  
>"Where is your client Peorth?" Belldandy asked as she looked around. Peorth simply sighed as she looked around.<br>"Well, he didn't believe me after I told him he had a wish and he took off... wait a minute, there he is!" Peorth said as she pointed to Madfang on one of the docks looking out at the ocean.  
>"M-Madfang?" Keiichi shouted as Madfang turned around.<br>"Oh. Hello... Keiichi was it?" Madfang asked as he turned around, seeming to be in a much different mood then before.  
>"YOU earned a wish from heaven? How?" Keiichi asked in shock, Madfang simply huffed.<br>"No, I didn't earn a wish because they DON'T EXIST." Madfang said bluntly as Belldandy walked up beside him.  
>"But they do exist! Keiichi was the one who wished for me to stay here with him!" Belldandy said with a smile, however this seemed to not convince Madfang in the least.<br>"That sounds more like asking then wishing." Madfang said as he turned back to the ocean, something obviously on his mind.  
>"Well, would you two like to come back to the temple for dinner?" Belldandy asked both Madfang and Peorth, Keiichi almost fell over in shock.<br>"How can you invite HIM? He tried to kill Marx!" Keiichi shouted in sheer surprise.  
>"Relax kid, I'm bound by honor to not try anything. I lost the fight, so I must simply wait until my masters next order for me before doing anything." Madfang explained.<br>"Oh, and no thank you to that offer. I do not need to accept petty charity from you. Besides, I'm not hungry." Madfang growled, however his stomach responded by making a loud gurgling noise.  
>"..That was the wind."<br>Peorth simply laughed while Belldandy insisted that they should both come for dinner.  
>Madfang reluctantly agreed. Maybe he could pawn off this crazy "goddess" on them or something.<p>

* * *

><p>Wait... <strong>WHAT?<strong> Madfang has been given a wish...? By Peorth! What have the archfiends done to set this up..? And Sonarchy has appeared to lay his cards on the table, but has been denied. And what about Naughtyfins? Is she somehow involved with this plot? So many questions, so many answers and much excitement to be had!

Stay tuned for Rhythms of Heaven and Hell Chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A wish come true.

As Madfang and the others walked into the temple, a surge of lightning flew towards Madfang, who swiftly caught it in his hand. "Nice welcoming comity." Madfang said as he turned around and tossed the thunderbolt outside. "What the hell is HE doing here?" Urd growled as she readied another thunderbolt. However, all of the heroes seemed to continue what they were doing without a care in the world.  
>"How can you all not be worried that your ENEMY is here?" Urd yelled, however only Marx responded. "Well, after a fight Dark heroes are forbidden to retaliate until another Dark hero aids." Marx explained.<br>"Oh that makes perfect sense! So let's invite him into our home and show him around, heck let's give him a room too!" Skuld shouted as she walked into the room, having heard everything. "And why is Peorth here anyway? She should be up in Heaven!"  
>Urd questioned when she saw Peorth walk in. "Well, she says I've earned a wish. Not that I believe her, wishes don't exist." Madfang explained. "WHAT?" Everyone in the room (With the exception of Belldandy, Keiichi and Peorth) shouted, extremely shocked at this answer.<br>After everyone had calmed down, they sat down to dinner. Madfang seemed to be completely silent as he stared at the meal in front of him. Something about him was noticeably off. "I don't understand. What's wrong with me? Sitting down to a meal with my enemies? I feel as though... something is missing..." Madfang thought to himself, he would have thought further but he decided to listen in on the conversation going on. "You know what really puzzles me, is how you guys had such a nonchalant reaction to finding out that Belldandy and the others were goddesses." Keiichi had stated, while the Heroes seemed baffled by that statement as well. "Er.. well I guess since we've seen so many supernatural and demonic things, it really doesn't seem like a huge surprise to see three Goddesses." Pingrek responded.

Belldandy seemed to notice Madfang just sitting and staring into space and became quite concerned with him. "Madfang, is something wrong with your food?" Madfang looked up, a bit surprised and realized where he was again.  
>"It's... nothing. I just have a lot on my mind right now." However, Belldandy could still sense it was something more. "What were you thinking about?" Madfang simply let out a "None of your concern" as a response and began to actually eat. However, the moment he took a bite of his food, he froze. "T..this is quite a good meal..Belldandy.." Madfang seemed to nervously stutter this,<br>however before Belldandy could say thank you, Cannogabang began choking on his food in udder shock. "W-what did he just say! Was that a COMPLIMENT!" Cannogabang shouted as he quickly grabbed his drink and gulped it down.  
>The other heroes seemed quite shock by what Madfang just said, which made him slump down further then before in embarassment. "HA! Looks like you gave Madfang too many knocks to the head Marx! You've actually beaten some manners into him!" Grenburr laughed, however an extremely powerful aura seemed to eminate off of Madfang after that remark, and Grenburr decided it was best to save the insults for later.<p>

After Madfang had calmed down, Marx decided it was best to try and get some info out of him. "So Madfang, how is it that you're back?" Marx asked, Madfang seemed to have nothing to hide, either that or he didn't care about the Archfiends plans.  
>"The archfiends have resurrected me. And to my knowledge, they have teamed up with Black Hoshipon and some other demonic figure and brought you here to destroy you." Madfang explained.<br>"A demonic figure? Now who does that sound like?" Urd moaned as she thought of either Mara or Hild. The heroes looked clueless on the situation, but the fact remained that the archfiends were indeed back.  
>"Well thank you for that information it should prove useful." Marx said as he got up, having finished his meal. "Thank you for the meal. I am turning in early. I'm quite exausted." Marx said as he left the room.<br>Madfang fidgeted in his spot for a moment. "As much as it pains me to ask this...Belldandy, And I really mean it's quite painful... could I stay here for the night? I do not remember where our hideout is."  
>Madfang asked, his voice getting harder to hear after each word. "Of course! Stay as long as you need to! You as well Peorth!" Belldandy gleamed. Everyone else (except for Peorth) seemed to be shocked at this.<br>"You're just going to let OUR enemy stay here?" Cannogabang shouted. Keiichi and Skuld seemed to nod in agreement to that statement. "I already said I'm bound by honor not to do anything! What more could you want?"  
>Madfang shouted in his defense. "I don't care what anyone says. I'll be watching you." Cannogabang said as he slowly crept out of the room, peeking back in for a moment before heading to bed.<p>

Somewhere at an unknown location...  
>In a beautiful forest, a shadowy figure sat upon a small stone obelisk. The figure had an extremely dark aura around it. It seemed to be meditating, strange tentacles wrapped around it's body.<br>"Hmmm...Energy...haven't...felt...since...archfiends..." The figure muttered out very slowly. It seemed to be extremely weak. Upon closer inspection, the figure appeared to be binded by chains,  
>chains which had spikes and all sorts of symbols on them. A feminine figure appeared before the shadowy figure, the shaded figure looked up from it's meditation and scowled.<br>"Intel suggests some of your old friends are now on earth. They seem to be plotting with demons to attack three goddesses stationed there. What do you know?" The feminine figure asked.  
>"...Not...friends...I know...nothing...of their...intentions...leave me...alone...Lind..." The figure seemed to barely be able to speak, but got it's point clearly across.<br>Lind simply turned to leave. "I'll speak with you when you are in a better mood."

Back at the temple...  
>Marx could barely get any sleep, considering that Banpei had gone on a rampage and attacked Madfang. The poor robot however did not last long, and was swiftly broken apart by Madfang.<br>"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Skuld shouted as Madfang stood up and shouted back "THE DAMN THING WAS TRYING TO KILL ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Madfang knelt down beside the broken Banpei and inspected it closely. "I didn't wreck the thing. You can rebuild him with a bit of work." Skuld was still steaming, which was clear because her face was red with anger.  
>Madfang was fed up with the way Skuld had been treating him. Sure he was their enemy, but he gave them his word. And that's something even Madfang takes seriously.<br>"Just CALM DOWN ALREADY!" Shouted Madfang, as he caught another thunderbolt that flew at him. "AND QUIT CHUCKING THESE THINGS AT ME!" Madfang shouted at Urd, who had overheard the shouting match and decided to calm Madfang down, which backfired. "I did it to shut you up. Besides, I'M the only one who yells at the brat." Madfang finally had enough and found his room in the temple.  
>As Madfang walked into the room, he almost bumped straight into Peorth's chest. She had been waiting for him the whole time after dinner. "Ready to make that wish yet?" Peorth asked with a less then convincing smile. Madfang simply walked past her and sat on the ground. "No. I'm going to bed. Oh and wishes don't exist by the way." Madfang said as he drifted to sleep. Peorth simply sighed and and laid down across from him.<br>Maybe he'd make his wish tomorrow.

Everyone woke up in the morning to find Madfang gone. However after a short search, they found him outside simply staring into the pond. No matter what anyone said or did, he would not budge from that spot.  
>Something was certainly going on in his mind. Eventually everyone gave up and went about their business, with the exception of Peorth who continued to stay near Madfang at all times.<br>"..A wish.. anything... what do I want most.." Madfang thought as he stood in a shadowy area, almost pitch black. Another Madfang, with a red hue stepped out of the shadows. "You know what you can do! Wish for Marx and the heroes to disappear forever!"  
>The original Madfang scoffed at this suggestion. "I will slay Marx with HONOR! Not with the help of some petty "Wish" or otherwise!" Suddenly, a shady blue tinted Madfang stepped beside the red one.<br>"Why bother? You are defeated time and time again. There is no hope for you. Perhaps you should give up and exile yourself, after all you have nothing. No victory over your enemies, no land that you rule, not even a person who loves you." The blue Madang muttered in an extremely depressed tone. "...love... There's only one person who I ever..." Then it hit him. If he really did have a wish...could it be used to bring...her back...?

It was worth a shot.

"-anything at all! Whatever your deepest desires are, I can grant them!" Peorth had been babbling into Madfang's ear as he snapped himself back into reality. Madfang noticed an absence of the other three goddesses. "Where did the other three goddesses go?"  
>Peorth simply sighed. He was changing the subject again. "If you must know, Belldandy, Urd, Skuld and Keiichi went out for a bit." Madfang stared back into the pond, and turned to Peorth.<br>"...Peorth...I think I'm ready to wish for something now." Peorth's eyes lit up at that statement as she clapped her hands together. "What'll it be then! Anything!" Madfang stared at the ground and muttered out the only thing he could ever want.

"...I wish I had Naughtyfins back..."

A bright light shot out of Peorth's forehead and into the heavens. Another beam also shot back down and began to materialize a figure. If Madfang hadn't been caught up in the display, he would have noticed a few dark eerie symbols floating into the figure.  
>Finally, Naughtyfins had been fully materialized and fell to the ground. Madfang rushed over and picked her up as Peorth recovered. "I need to get her inside..." Madfang said as he carried Naughtyfins into the temple.<p>

Peorth simply stared at him up until he stopped for a moment, and slightly turned back at her. Madfang stared for a second, and then said one thing before walking into the temple.

"..Thank you..."

* * *

><p>What will happen now? And what's going on up in Heaven? I can't spoil anything! Madfang would pulverize me if I did. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter!<p>

A little side note. Madfang's fight with Marx will be one of the only 2 part fights in this story, all other battles aside from a few will just be in one long chapter. And another thing is, don't worry about Black Hoshipon! She has assured me that she will be making many more appearances, along with Mara. I've also noticed that I've been lacking in giving the Ah! My Goddess! Characters much to say. I'll be fixing that as well. Remember, I always welcome reviews. Don't be shy! Don't like something? A bit confused on the story? Write a review and I'll get back to you ASAP!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Madfang and Naughtyfins reunited.

At the Archfiends hideout the Archfiend of Purity had felt a massive drain in energy befall him. "W..what just happened?" Purity asked Tolerance, still bewildered at what just happened.  
>"Hehe. So Madfang has made his wish. Naughtyfins is back among us." Tolerance laughed, as the Archfiends and Sonarchy seemed shocked. "Naughtyfins? That has got to be the WORST plan you've ever had!" Sonarchy yelled as he began to throw a tantrum. "She has her memory back! There's no way she'll listen to us now!" Sonarchy continued, only to be met with Tolerance laughing more.<br>"Ahaha! Ah, but remember that seal Black Hoshipon cooked up? That seal was attached to the Goddess Peorth the moment she came to earth. When the wish was granted, it did not summon the Naughtyfins we know. It summoned a clone of her, and reverted her memory back to what it was before Marx first met her." Tolerance explained. "So it isn't really Naughtyfins? How will she fight if she has no power?" Sonarchy asked. "Eh well... maybe clone was the wrong term. You see, I severed the Patapon Princess's ties with her dark hero side. So this is actually just the pure dark hero side of Naughtyfins.  
>There is no way she can regain any memories of her Princess side without being attached to it." Tolerance finished. "I still feel uneasy about this idea Tolerance..." Sonarchy added as he left the room.<p>

Back at the Temple

Madfang carried Naughty fins into the temple, now standing and resting on his shoulder she looked around quite puzzled. "Where are we?" She asked, Madfang seemed reluctant to respond. "We're in a temple, on a planet known as Earth. It's quite a long story, and you probably won't listen to it anyway." Madfang said with a hint of sarcasm. But not a mean nasty sounding sarcasm. The Heroes came rushing into the room having seen the light flash from outside. "What happened? We saw a bright light and-" Marx began to ask, however he soon saw Naughtyfins. "Princess?" The heroes all said in almost complete unison. "Oh? And are these the Heroes?" Naughtyfins asked, seemingly flustered by their presence. "Hmm... You don't remember..." Madfang pondered to himself. "I think we should bandage you up...  
>you don't look that great..." Madfang added, however Naughtyfins was less eager for that to happen, and began to run around the temple. Marx noted that Peorth still seemed to be around. "Peorth, I thought after granting a wish you went back to Heaven?" Marx asked seriously wondering why she hadn't left. "Something seems to be binding me to earth right now. I'll have to look into it later. Say, where are Keiichi and the others?"<br>Peorth asked Marx. "Ah well they all went out for more groceries, they should be back soon."

After Madfang had finally caught Naughtyfins, he fixed her up and she soon fell asleep. The heroes were pondering how she lost her memory, when not even an hour later she began dashing around the temple again.  
>Madfang chasing her, trying to give her medicine. "I see she still has her playful bratty nature..." Grenburr said as they heard the front door open. "We're home guys!" Keiichi said as he walked in, Belldandy and her sisters following behind him. When all of a sudden, Naughtyfins came dashing around the corner and crashed into him. Knocking him to the floor and her on top of him. "Oh for the love of... Do you see what happens when you screw around Naughtyfins?" Madfang roared as he rushed to her. Keiichi opened his eyes, only to be met with Naughtyfins face, she seemed to gush a bit at him. "Hmm you're kind of cute aren't you?"<br>However, before Keiichi could nervously respond, Madfang yanked her off of him. "Oh great, just what we need. Another Peorth." Urd sighed as Madfang shoved the medicine in Naughtyfins mouth. "Hey! I'm not that bad!" Shouted Peorth as she walked into the room.  
>"Who is this anyway?" Keiichi groaned as he got to his feet. Naughtyfins broke free of Madfangs grip and jumped into the center of the room, summoning her pike she leaned against it.<br>"I...am Naughtyfins!" Naughtyfins began to spin and twirl her pike around, almost whacking some of the heroes in the process. "I am the most elegant and beautiful Dark hero! I represent...Lust!" Naughtyfins finished as she struck a pose.  
>Everyone just gawked at her, until Belldandy felt a chill go up her spine.<p>

"You felt it to then Bell?" Urd asked, however before anyone could react a shadowy blob formed in front of Naughtyfins and lifted up off the ground.  
>The blob formed into a small orb with what seemed to be a rather large nose on it. Two triangles formed on it's forehead and overlapped each other, as they were turned points facing into each other.<br>"Zhr-zhrt...zhhrrt...Bweet! Yes. You are Naughtyfins aren't you? And I am your master. Or have you forgotten that too?" The figure seemed to hiss as it said this. The heroes instantly rushed in front of the goddesses, battle ready.  
>"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Keiichi shouted as the figure seemed to edge closer towards Naughtyfins. "That's the Archfiend of Purity! He's one of the ones responsible for us being here!" Marx said, ready to strike at a moments notice.<br>The Archfiend turned to the group, and swayed a bit. "Ah yes... Greetings heroes. When was our last real meeting? Ah yes. When you defeated Gaeen and sent me running back to Tolerance." The Archfiend of Purity floated towards the group slowly, while they readied themselves for the worse.  
>"Oh please...ACHOO!" Purity sneezed as it edged closer. "Do you honestly think me to be stupid enough to pick a fight with 4 divine beings and a group of Heroes alone? Put your weapons down." Purity finished as he inspected the goddesses and went back to Naughtyfins.<br>Madfang stood beside Naughtyfins, not quite sure what Purity would do to her. "Anyway... My dearest Naughtyfins, are you ready to resume your duties?" Naughtyfins beamed at this question. "Of course! I'd be more then happy to work for you Purity!" Madfang seemed bewildered at this statement.  
>But decided he find out what Purity wanted. "So, what exactly do you want Purity?" The archfiend swayed back and forth a bit, and seemed to be contemplating it's response. "Well... I am Naughtyfins master and I thought I would ACHOO come and greet her on her return. Also, Valor would like to speak with you,<br>and seeing as how you are here, I'm assuming you are lost." Madfang hid his face slightly. It was still embarrassing to hear that.

"Come. We shall return to our hideout with great haste." Purity stated, as it turned to leave. However, as it floated towards the door, Urd still happened to be in front of it. This resulted in Marx stepping in front of her and the Archfiend.  
>"Do you so wish to pick a fight with me? I may be alone, but I have more then enough energy to oblige by this request MARX!" Purity shouted in an extremely serious tone. "If not, move aside and let us through! I have no use for the woman you are protecting or any of her sisters! My main concern is getting the Dark heroes back to the hideout! Do you wish to oppose?" Marx felt his stomach turn into an icy knot. He slowly moved out of the Archfiends way, as did Urd. The archfiend quickly left the temple, Madfang and Naughtyfins in tow.<br>As they marched out of the temple yard, Madfang stopped for a second and turned back to everyone. He quickly bowed slightly before rushing back to follow Purity.  
>"So THAT was one of the Archfiends?" Keiichi shouted as everyone walked back inside the temple. "Yes. I'm sure as you all noticed, it had an extremely dark arua around it. You could say it's pure darkness." Pingrek explained.<br>"Yes. It had a dark aura that almost rivaled Hilds. But not as powerful." Urd thought aloud, "However why would it come here if it knew we were all here?" Marx turned to look at the part of the floor it came through.  
>"I'm not sure Urd. I can't see any seals or enchantments. I guess it was telling the truth..." Marx turned to speak, but Belldandy had stepped forward first. "That was a very brave thing you did Marx. Stepping in front of Urd to protect her, even though Purity had no real malicious intentions."<br>Marx scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh hehe... that was nothing. I mean, any one of you would have done that for her."

Back at the hideout...

Sonarchy was busy playing chess with Mara, and badly beating her by the looks of it. "Check, but that shouldn't surprise you! I have such a stra-" "Yes we all know! You're a freaking genius!" Mara grunted as she moved her king out of the way.  
>The door flew open to reveal Naughtyfins rushing in. "SONARCHY~!" She shouted as she latched on to him. "W-what? Naughtyfins? How!" Sonarchy shouted as he was knocked into the table and flipped the chess board right off of it.<br>The other Archfiends had entered the room, hearing all the racket. "Amazing." Justice muttered as he was the last one to enter. "Was this your doing Tolerance?" Justice asked Tolerance as he floated around Naughtyfins as he hugged Sonarchy.  
>"Woosh! No my dear friend Justice! Naughtyfins return is all thanks to Madfang!" Tolerance beamed as Madfang and Purity entered the room. Before Madfang could reply, a burst of dark fire shot out from the corner of the room, revealing Black Hoshipon.<br>"Alright Tolerance. I went back to the underworld and got the list of items you requested. It wasn't easy, and I took a LOT of heat from Hild." Black Hoshipon said as she tossed a few ingredients that looked something like Urd would have towards Tolerance.  
>The ingredients merely stopped in front of him and floated in mid air. "Ah yes! These are perfect! Naughtyfins, I have a very special surprise for you! But first..." Tolerance turned to one of the Akumapons in the room and approached it.<br>"You! You are very lucky child!" Tolerance said as he conjured up another envelope. This time, it was an icy blue with gold trim. "Deliver this letter to Marx." Tolerance ordered as he levitated the letter into the Akumapons face.  
>"Y-yessir! Right away sir!" The Akumapon saluted as he took the letter and marched out of the room. Naughtyfins finally got off of Sonarchy and turned to Tolerance, pondering what he was up to.<br>Sonarchy however, caught something fly out of the room very stealthily. But not stealthily enough. "Excuse me, I'm going out for some air." Sonarchy said as he pursued the figure.  
>"Alright Tolerance, what do you want me to do now?" Black Hoshipon said with a depressed moan as she floated up to Tolerance. "Oh? Ready for another order? Sorry! Nothing for you Hoshi." Tolerance said as he turned to Naughtyfins.<br>"Really? What should I do then?" Black Hoshipon asked, puzzled that he wouldn't order her to get more materials. "Woosh. I don't know... get to know Miss Mara here or something." Tolerance said as he turned back to Naughtyfins again.  
>"Eh..." Black hoshipon muttered as she looked at Mara and looked back to Tolerance. "Now listen carefully Naughtyfins! This is what we're going to do! Hehe!" Tolerance cackled as he began to tell Naughtyfins about his plan...<p>

After double checking for any abnormalities in the temple, everyone sat down to lunch. However, just as everyone sat down someone began knocking on the temple door. "Oh for the love of... what is it now..?" Grenburr moaned as his head slammed into the table.  
>"I'll get it!" Belldandy said with a smile as she got up and proceeded to the door. Upon opening it, it seemed like nobody was there. "Oh hello! You must be that uh...goddess! Belldandy was it?" A voice came from below, and Belldandy looked down to see the very Akumapon Tolerance had given the letter to. "Oh hello! are you a friend of Marx's?" The akumapon brushed past Belldandy and proceeded to the dining room. "No sorry, just delivering a letter." Said the Akumapon as he entered the dining room.<br>"Ah! Sir Marx! I have a letter for you!" The akumapon said as he got out the slightly crumpled letter and handed it to him. The Akumapon proceeded to saluting the group and walked out the door. "Ehh... Who was that?" Keiichi asked as Pingrek rubbed his eyes.  
>"I do believe that was an Akumapon... one of Black Hoshipon's troopers." Marx began to open the letter, sarcastically mumbling "Oh boy. I wonder if there's money in this."<br>Marx began to read the letter aloud.

Dear Marx.

Archfiend of Tolerance here! I'm writing this letter on behalf of Naughtyfins, sorry I don't know how to imitate her. Anywho! You are to report to the old racetrack on the other side of town for a duel...or was it a race? I'm not sure,  
>I can't really consentrate around here. That demon Mara keeps nagging all of us constantly, and it's not like the living conditions are up to snuff here. Anyway, I'm rambling on here. Report to the old racetrack before sunset today for some sort of...something... that Madfang and Naughtyfins have cooked up. Also... What? I'm writing a note Black Hoshipon! Yes! I'm talking because my words are recorded on the paper! Oh drat it's still recording!<p>

Right! Let's recap!

Duel or something at sunset, Madfang and Naughtyfins, be there.

Sounds about right!

Archfiend of Tolerance.

Marx finished reading the note, getting a few glances from everyone else. "Did the note really say that last section?" Cannogabang asked in disbelief. Marx nodded. However, something on the letter caught his eye as he read it aloud.

Oh by the way! This letter will self destruct after you read this sentence!

"GAAH!" Marx yelped as he tossed the letter into the air, the letter landing on top of Pingrek's head as the letter lit up. "GET IT OFF!" Pingrek shouted as he attempted to get the letter off, however the room lit up in a bright light...  
>After the light dissipated, Pingrek felt a warm sensation around him... "Err.. What exactly happened?" He asked as he opened his eyes (not that anyone could see his eye opening from behind his mask.) only to see something wrapped around him.<br>Whatever it was, it was wearing white cloth and had wings. Pingrek looked up to see the smiling face of Holy Bell, which shocked him quite a bit. "W-woah! Who's this?" He yelped as he fell back and was caught by Holy Bell.  
>"This is my angel, Holy Bell. All goddesses have angels and we cannot survive without them." Belldandy explained as the heroes listened closely. "So...you protected me from the blast eh?" Pingrek asked Holy Bell, who nodded with a smile.<br>"Well, I thank you for that! Even though it wouldn't have caused any severe damage to me." Pingrek added. "It still would have hurt though, and that's something everyone should always try to prevent!" Holy Bell responded, the goddesses seemed to be in a bit of shock.  
>"Wait, you can hear her?" Urd asked Pingrek, who nodded. "Uh... can't everyone?" The other heroes nodded at this question, they could all hear her too. "Well normally only goddesses can hear their angels. Which is why I've never heard an angel, except on a few special conditions." Keiichi explained, remembering the whole Angel eater incident.<br>"Aha.. uuh.. It feels a bit akward with you holding me like this Miss Bell. Could you please let me down?" Pingrek stuttered, blushing a bit as Holy Bell set him down.  
>Marx had gotten up and was contemplating a plan. "Alright! So, if Madfang and Naughtyfins are going to be there I'm going to need some backup, Who's coming with?" Marx asked as he looked at the Heroes. Grenburrs hand was the first to shoot up.<br>"I feel like fighting, it's always fun to bash a few skulls together." Grenburr said rather triumphantly. "Me and Pingrek shall once again come for moral support!" Bowmunk volunteered.  
>"I didn't go last time, so this time I'll go." Cannogabang said, however Marx shook his head at this. "Nope. Sorry Cannogabang, you're staying here."<br>"Aaw.. why?" Cannogabang whined as Marx explained the situation. "I still don't trust the Archfiend. You're going to stay here and watch over the temple." Marx stated as he turned to Keiichi and Belldandy. "I advise one of you goddesses stay here too."  
>Skuld dashed into the room almost instantly and charged in front of Marx. "I'll do it!" She shouted with stars in her eyes. Marx seemed to back away a bit at this, caught off guard. "Y-yeah cool..." He muttered as he backed out of the room.<br>"Are you sure Skuld?" Belldandy asked Skuld, "Yeah, Peorth can go in my place. I need a break." Skuld said as she exited the room. "I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered." Peorth asked herself.

After preparing themselves, the group set out for the race track at the other end of town.

* * *

><p>And so, Naughtyfins is back! And what about that figure Sonarchy was pursuing? What's going on between Madfang and Naughtyfins? Perhaps some feelings were stirred? And will Sonarchy ever get his spot in the lime light? Find out in the next chapter of, Rhythms of Heaven and Hell!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Cold clash with Naughtyfins

Madfang sat on a medium sized statue in the center of the field, deep in thought. "Do I really love her? Or am I just fooling myself? I've always been there for her... and I've always protected her... I...like her personality..."  
>"Madfaang~" Madfang snapped out of his trance to see Naughtyfins leaning against the statue. "Ready to fight for me pup?" Naughtyfins giggled as she pointed to the approaching group. Madfang jumped off of the statue and stood next to Naughtyfins.<br>"Alright, what am I doing?" Marx said as he pulled out his dual blades. "I've got a little surprise for you~! You'll be fighting me, Madfang, and a little guest!" Naughtyfins teased as a small dark object floated from behind the statue.  
>"Hello Marx. It has been quite a long time hasn't it?" Black Hoshipon said as she floated in front of Marx. "So you're the demonic figure helping the archfiends. I should have known. Oh who am I kidding? It was painfully obvious."<br>Black Hoshipon simply ignored the sarcasm, "No, actually. I'm only part of the help." Black Hoshipon said as her eye turned to Keiichi. "And you must be Keiichi Morisato. Oh yes, I know much about you." She said as she floated up to him. "Eheh.. I must be really popular in Heaven and Hell..." Keiichi stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yes you are. The boy who is surrounded by four goddesses. Four beautiful, Perfect, Goddesses." Black Hoshipon stated as she floated around each goddess, making them put their guards up.  
>"I suppose Marx was lucky that Tolerance had her send you to their temple." Black Hoshipon said, however she quickly slapped both of her hands over her invisible mouth. "Her? Who's her?" Marx asked as he stepped forward.<br>"Oh I shouldn't have said that... R-right! Come out, Wrathful Spirit of Nature! Dogaeen!" Black Hoshipon shouted as she quickly flew over to the statue and sprinkled some sort of purple dust over it.  
>The statue glowed with strange symbols, and grew larger as it stood up to it's full height. It's beady eyes opened as it stared down at the group, eyes very similar to a chameleons. It dug it's arms into the dirt and positioned itself like a football player.<br>Ready to strike at the command of it's master.

While everyone else was out, Cannogabang was charged with watching over Skuld. A task he somewhat enjoyed, considering that he was the only hero that she seemed to like. Cannogabang was polishing his Howitzer, and explaining it's magical properties to Skuld. "So, with the enchantments I've made to it, it will coat the icey shrapnel in heat that won't melt the shrapnel itself, but set anything ablaze that the ice does not freeze." Skuld seemed quite amazed by this weapon, and began to copy down blueprints for a machine that looked similar to it. Just as Cannogabang put away his Howitzer, there was a furious banging at the door.  
>The doors to the temple enterance flew open, and a small figure was jetting in while being chased by Banpei. "BIG TROUBLE! BIG TROUBLE! This thing is going to blow me to pieces! HELP!" Shouted the figure as it jet around Cannogabang.<br>"H-hey! That voice sounds familiar!" Cannogabang shouted to Skuld. "Ah! Hold on, let me turn on Banpei's saftey mode!" Skuld said as she pulled out a remote and flicked a switch on it. Banpei whirred to a stop and simply deactivated for the moment. The figure then proceeded to jetting over to skuld and latching on to her. "OH THANK YOU! I thought I would be turned into scrap metal! That was big trouble indeed!" Shouted the figure, who appeared to be robotic in nature. Cannogabang managed to pull the figure off of Skuld, and revealed it to be none other then the hyperactive Mecha-Hoshipon! "Mecha! I thought you were turned to scrap by the Dark Heroes?" Cannogabang asked as Mecha sat down on the floor. "Oh I was! I was in big trouble indeed! But I managed to put myself back together for the second time, and hitch a ride with those big trouble making fiends!" Mecha boasted, however Skuld had snuck up behind him with a screwdriver and began opening him up. "Hey! HEY! What are you doing! That's going to cause big trouble!" Mecha shouted as he jumped away from Skuld. "Oh pipe down! I just wanted to see how you work!" Skuld pouted as Mecha dove behind Cannogabang. "So what are you doing here Mecha?" Cannogabang asked Mecha Hoshipon, who had once again calmed down.

"Oh oh! That big troublemaker Standoffish Sonarchy came at me! The brute! I barely escaped with my small mechanical life!" Cannogabang picked up Mecha and began shaking him violently. "SONARCHY? He's here too! How much do you know Mecha?" Cannogabang's interogation methods however, did not work. As he only succeeded in panicking Mecha again. "B-b-b-b-BIG T-t-TROUBLE! I'M GOING TO DIE! MY LIFE IS FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES! AND IT'S NOT PRETTY! BIG TROUBLE!" Mecha shouted as he was shaken by Cannogabang.  
>Finally, Skuld had enough and smacked Canno in the head with her mallet, which made him drop Mecha-Hoshipon. "Calm down will ya! Now, who's Sonarchy?" Cannogabang cringed as he got up, man she can hit hard. "Standoffish Sonarchy is the dark hero of Pride. He follows the Archfiend of Justice. He's one of the more devious minded dark heroes." Cannogabang explained. "Yeah! And when he saw me coming here, he turned around and bolted back to the hideout! The chicken!" Mecha-Hoshipon added. "Alright, what should we do then?" Cannogabang looked at mecha hoshipon, and answered "It's probably for the best if we just wait for everyone else to get back."<p>

"Dogaeen! Your orders are to listen to what Naughtyfins tells you to do! If you fail, you will face severe punishment!" Black Hoshipon shouted as she teleported away, not wanting to blab any more details.  
>Dogaeen turned it's head to Naughtyfins as she jumped atop it, she clonked it on the head with her pike as a command to get it to stand. As Dogaeen stood to it's full height, Madfang clanged his fists together, signaling he was ready for a fight.<br>After the others ran to the stands, Madfang couldn't help but notice Grenburr still there. "Why is he there? This is between you and us Marx." Madfang asked, however Marx simply chuckled a bit.  
>"Heh. No, actually my beef is with Naughtyfins. You're free game for whoever wants to fight you." Grenburr also added his two cents, "Yeah and I've been itching for a fight!"<br>"I'll make you regret challenging me Grenburr!" Madfang shouted as he charged forward and swung at Grenburr. The attack was blocked, however the force of the blow knocked him backward. Madfang chased after Grenburr as Marx turned his attention toward Dogaeen.  
>"Dogaeen my darling! Time to shine!" Naughtyfins cheered as she gave Dogaeen a little prick on it's nose with her pike, causing it to roar in anger. Lifting it's fists up high into the air, it brought them down with extreme speed and slammed into the ground. Marx barely had time to get out of reach as he dove backwards and broke out in a dash towards Dogaeen's legs. Just as Marx got close enough to jump onto Dogaeen, one of it's hands swept towards him and smashed directly into him. Marx felt Dogaeen wrap his hand around him and lift him high into the air, just before slamming him back down into the ground.<br>Marx managed to get to his feet and dash out from under it's hand, this time successfully being able to jump onto Dogaeen's body. Dogaeen madly swung it's fists around, trying to smack Marx off of it's body. "Q-quite moving around like that! I'm going to fall off!" Naughtyfins shouted as she smacked Dogaeen in the head three times with her pike, causing it to choose it's actions with much more caution. As Marx scaled Dogaeen, he took special care to stab certain spots on it and carve out anything important looking.

"So what exactly is this...Dogaeen?" Peorth asked, Pingrek looked over to Bowmunk who decided to explain. "Dogaeen is a spiritual golem who is aligned with nature. It's entire body is encased in wood that is harder then steel. Seems as though Black Hoshipon has recruited it into her demonic army."  
>Bowmunk decided to also add in an explanation of Black Hoshipon as well. "Black Hoshipon is a very powerful demonic being, giving herself the title of "Second only to the dark one." she commands a vast array of demons and has caused us many problems in the past."<br>Urd had to chuckle at that statement. "Well she obviously hasn't met Hild." Pingrek and Bowmunk looked back at Urd with a questioning look. "Ehm..who?" Urd let out a sigh. "Let me explain..."  
>Meanwhile, Grenburr and Madfang were locked in a furious battle, exchanging blows one by one. Grenburr leapt into the air and slammed his sword down into Madfang, who blocked the blow and swung Grenburr along with his sword, then he released his grip and sent Grenburr flying. Grenburr crashed into the side of the racetrack's wall. Grenburr got up and dusted himself off, if you could see through his mask you would see a smirk as he got up. "This is going to be a great fight..." Grenburr whispered to himself as he dashed back to combat.<br>As Marx reached Dogaeen's back, Naughtyfins appeared to have been knocked off of it. Madfang readied both of his blades and saw a glowing spot on Dogaeen's head, which had a black star in the center. "That's it!" Marx shouted as he leapt on top of it and drove one of his blades into it...  
>However the sound he heard was a rather large clanging noise, Marx took a second look at his blade to reveal it had turned into a stinger shield. He gazed at his other hand to reveal his other blade turned into the flangil. "OF ALL THE TIMES TO CHANGE BACK!" Marx shouted as a sudden blast of cold air washed over him. He slowly turned to see Naughtyfins toss her pike down by his feet, which resulted in it exploding and freezing Marx in place. "It won't be that easy Marx dear!" Naughtyfins taunted as she swiftly kicked Marx in the gut and sent him spiraling off of Dogaeen.<p>

Dogaeen spotted Marx as he fell towards the ground and swiftly smacked him with it's fist, sending him flying across the field. While Marx was flying, Dogaeen charged up one of it's signature laser's and shot it off, striking Marx square in the back as he fell to the ground.  
>Marx landed on the ground hard, still radiating from the laser's that Dogaeen had struck him with. He struggled to his feet and looked back at Dogaeen as it scanned the ground for him. "Great. Right back from square one. How am I going to get back on him?" Marx thought as he saw Grenburr dash by, blocking one of Madfangs blows.<br>"That's it! Grenburr!" Marx shouted as he leapt up and dashed towards Grenburr. Madfang spun around and swung at Marx, however Marx dodge sideways and slammed Madfang in the face with his shield, knocking him out for the moment. "Huh? Whaddya want Marx? You're spoiling my fun!" Grenburr pouted as he looked at Madfang on the ground.  
>"I need you to help me with something. How good's your aim?" Marx asked as he turned and pointed to Dogaeen's head. Naughtyfins scanned the ground, trying to find Marx as fast as she could before he tried something else.<br>"Ooh! Where is he? Dogaeen you klutz! Why'd you knock him so far away!" Naughtyfins yelled as she struck Dogaeen on the head again. Suddenly she saw a bright flash of light with Marx speeding towards her. "Dogaeen! Quick!" Naughtyfins shouted, however she wasn't quick or specific enough, as Dogaeen could not target Marx in time.  
>Naughtyfins blocked a slash with her pike as Marx landed back on top of Dogaeen's head. Naughtyfins spun her pike and stabbed multiple times at Marx, who blocked each blow with his shield. "Is this the best you've got Naughtyfins? Come on!" Marx shouted as he took a step back, continuing to block blows.<br>"Just stalling cutey~!" Naughtyfins gushed as Marx felt the ground beneath him tip. One of Dogaeen's hands swung at Marx, it barely gave him the time to dodge. Marx did a leap over the hand and landed behind Naughtyfins when he got an idea. Marx dashed forward and got close to Naughtyfins, swinging at her as fast as he could.

"Oh! I didn't know you fought like that~!" Naughtyfins giggled as she blocked each blow. "Heh. Maybe I learned a few dirty tricks from you guys." Marx chuckled as he bashed his shield onto Dogaeen's head twice. However, Naughtyfins noticed that he bashed awfully close to her legs as he jumped away. "Uhh..." Naughtyfins muttered to herself,  
>when suddenly she felt Dogaeen's hand wrap around her and lift her up. "H-hey! You big idiot! Don't attack me, attack Marx!" Naughtyfins shouted as Dogaeen brought her to it's eye, and looked sorrowful as it harmed it's master by accident. Suddenly, Dogaeen jerked in place for a second and Naughtyfins noticed that Dogaeen lost all life from it's eyes.<br>"Dogaeen? What's wrong?" Naughtyfins asked as Dogaeen dropped her and began to fall apart. "No! No! What did you do Marx?" Naughtyfins shouted as she dashed away and spun around, stamping her foot into the ground. Marx pulled his sword out of the dark star symbol on top of Dogaeen's head and leapt off of it, landing in front of Naughtyfins as it crashed to the ground.  
>"Ha! I found your little pets weakness! Black Hoshipon needs to hide her seals better." Marx boasted as he readied himself for a second round with Naughtyfins. However, Madfang landed flat on his back next to Naughtyfins.<br>"Grr... We've lost Naughtyfins. I think it's time we pull out!" Madfang said as he struggled to get up. "Madfang! Don't talk like that around such a sweet girl like me!" Naughtyfins said as she smacked Madfang in the back of his head, knocking him to the ground again. "Only you think dirty Naughtyfins!" Madfang shouted as he got back to his feet.  
>"Alright, enough screwing around! Let's bolt!" Madfang shouted as he grabbed Naughtyfins and broke a strange rock on the ground. Both of them vanished in a cloud of dark smoke.<br>"ugh.." Grenburr and Marx groaned as they walked slowly into the stands, where Pingrek and Bowmunk were lying on the floor in shock. "Woah! What happened to you guys?" Marx asked as he turned to Urd.  
>"I guess they were a bit shocked to find out about my heritage..." Urd sighed as Marx helped them up. "Oh? Why are you related to someone important?" Marx asked as he tried to snap Pingrek out of his shocked state. "Oh nobody important really. Just the leader of Hell."<p>

THUD.

"Looks like that information was a bit too much for all of them..." Keiichi said as he saw both Marx and Grenburr faint along with Pingrek and Bowmunk.

* * *

><p>So now it looks like it's Sonarchy's time to shine! Will he be able to come up with a brilliant plan to defeat the uberheroes? And how will Cannogabang react to Urd's mother being the leader of hell? He'll faint most likely, but I'm sure you already knew that! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Rhythms of Heaven and Hell!<p> 


End file.
